


Days

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen, Isolation, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days pass and Kyo doesn't care</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Days"

Days passed. Days and days and days with no change but the sun to indicate the difference. He couldn't remember how many had passed, and he couldn't fathom how many were yet to come. The passing days meant nothing to him now, and they never would again.

Not without freedom. Not without her.

He couldn't understand how the last one had lived like this. Shishou had told him the story, eventually, on his final visit. He hadn't been allowed to attend the funeral. He hadn't set foot outside this room in years and days and eternities. He didn't understand how the last cat had been able to accept his visitors, and forgive, and smile.

There were no visitors anymore. He wanted nothing to do with the few who had once come, and they knew it, and so they came no more.

Except her. She never came.

He had waited, once, in the beginning. Had waited for days and days and days, but she never came. He didn't care anymore. He had never cared, so it didn't matter that she didn't come. That she had _never_ come.

Because if no one ever came, no one could see his tears.


End file.
